The Sims 4/Patch 72
O septuagésimo segundo patch para The Sims 4 foi lançado no dia 16 de agosto de 2018, atualizando o jogo para a versão 1.46.18.1020 para usuários PC e versão 1.46.18.1220 para usuários de Mac. Esta atualização trouxe vários penteados, acessórios, trajes e objetos no estilo caribenho. Nota oficial Olá, jogadores de The Sims! As férias acabaram, mas isso não significa que não podemos comemorar com conteúdo gratuito para a comunidade. A comunidade do The Sims é global, o que significa que temos muitas histórias divertidas para contar, com eventos como o Diwali, Dia dos Mortos e mais. Estamos tentando celebrar a diversidade da nossa comunidade com as roupas, mobília, comida e atividades dos nossos Sims. Agora, o destaque é o Caribe, com suas roupas e estilos vibrantes e coloridos. Com o Carnaval ocorrendo em toda a região, nós nos inspiramos nas estampas tradicionais para criar roupas modernas e estilosas para os seus Sims usarem em festas, ou talvez no último piquenique do verão. Nesse pacote vocês encontrarão três novos penteados, dois dos quais têm lindos cachos e texturas! Também há muitas peças de roupas novas, maquiagens e até alguns móveis novos. Nós deveríamos mencionar que agora também temos um ventilador de teto e uma porta deslizante... Confira os novos itens, conte-nos o que achou e lembre-se de compartilhar suas histórias e criações na Galeria! Agora, as notas do patch deste mês. Grant Rodiek, ou SimGuruGrant Lista de atualizações Atualizações para The Sims 4 *Capturas de tela feitas com a tecla C não ficarão mais borradas. Tivemos que limpar as manchas de dedo que estavam na lente. *Agora há três novos penteados e um lenço de cabeça. *Se estiver procurando por mais cabelos ainda, há uma nova barba curta! *Temos muitas roupas novas! Adicionamos duas partes de cima para mulheres, duas saias, calças confortáveis, um novo traje e sandálias. E se você não conseguir escolher tudo, há novos Visuais de Estilo para incentivar a sua criatividade (um masculino e um feminino). *Que tal maquiagem? Há novos batons, sombras e delineadores. *Agora temos quatro portas deslizantes. *Também temos um ventilador de teto, caso vocês queiram saber de onde está vindo a brisa. *Adicionamos um novo papel de parede, com folhas incríveis! *Temos uma nova mesa de centro, vaso com planta, cadeira de estar, namoradeira e pintura. *Corrigimos um problema em que os balões de pensamento se sobrepunham e nunca mais desapareciam. Isso foi corrigido, ou pelo menos nós pensamos que sim. Balão. Pensamento. Entendeu? *A palavra “Queer” não é mais proibida pelo filtro de palavrões. É importante acompanhar a evolução dos idiomas. *As opções de visualização Sem Parede e Paredes Cortadas funcionarão corretamente se mais um Sim ativo for adicionado à sua Família/Grupo ao visitar a casa de um NPC. *Dois Sims não podem mais tentar pegar/segurar um bebê ao mesmo tempo. *As Árvores Genealógicas devem representar corretamente a linhagem de um Sim, sem miniaturas em branco. *A música do Modo Construção e da Galeria não vão mais lutar pela supremacia. Acidentalmente, nós havíamos causado um erro que era como uma versão pior do Battle of the Bands. *Os tipos de peixe dos Pacotes de Expansão, Pacotes de Jogo e Coleções de Objetos agora contam para o objetivo Coletar 20 Tipos de Peixe da aspiração Ás da Pesca. *Agora você pode arrastar microfones no modo simulação e colocá-los no inventário dos Sims. Atualizações para Ao Trabalho *Os funcionários agora deduzem fundos ao reabastecer, então essa operação não é mais gratuita. Por outro lado, a vantagem Reposição Mais Barata agora também funciona para os empregados. Nós damos e nós tiramos. Atualizações para Vida na Cidade *Os Sims andando em San Myshuno agora agem como se estivesse frio ou quente lá fora, conforme o esperado, se o Estações estiver instalado. Atualizações para Estações *Agora os Sims se vestem corretamente de acordo com o clima para prestar luto. *Os Sims fazendo atividades atléticas como jogar basquete ou correr não irão mais morrer de frio. Praticar esportes é seguro novamente. *Se você tem o Dia de Lavar as Roupas Coleção de Objetos, a troca de roupas de estação não vai gerar tantas pilhas de roupas. *Havia um problema em que os Sims criados por vocês, mas que não estivessem em jogo no momento seriam afetados pelo clima e poderiam morrer de frio imediatamente ao tentar jogar com eles. Essa não parecia uma maneira legal de jogar The Sims, então nós corrigimos isso. Atualizações para Jardim Romântico *O Poço dos Desejos agora dá ao seu Sim uma alma gêmea que combina com as preferências românticas dele. Diversos *Vários aprimoramentos de Texto e Tradução.